


Blask

by Plague



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas AU, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, bieda, mlodszy louis, problemy, romans, starszy harry, swiateczne au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plague/pseuds/Plague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry myśli, że nie jest wystarczająco dobry. Louis pokazuje mu, jak bardzo się myli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blask

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieje, że przypadnie wam ten shot do gustu. Jeżeli ktoś chciałby przeczytać więcej moich prac lub złożyć propozycje na prompt, zapraszam na mojego tumblr:
> 
> http://plagaart.tumblr.com
> 
> :)

W sklepowych witrynach zagościły mikołaje oraz lampki, w radiu leciały same świąteczne piosenki, a po galeriach kręciło się mnóstwo spanikowanych ludzi, w poszukiwaniu prezentu. Tak, Boże Narodzenie zbliżało się wielkimi krokami, jednak mieszkańcy Doncaster byli na to od dawna przygotowani. Domy zostały ozdobione już w połowie października, a inne budynki nawet wcześniej. Dzieci chodziły podekscytowane, śpiewając kolędy od czasu do czasu, lub wymieniając się listą prezentów, które chciałyby dostać. Dorośli patrzyli na nie pobłażliwie. Sami już tak bardzo nie odczuwali magii świąt, ale starali się pokazać swoim podopiecznym jej siłę. 

Władze miasta również przyczyniły się do budowania przyjaznej atmosfery. W samym centrum miasta powstał dość spory jarmark świąteczny, na którym można było znaleźć przeróżne rzeczy. Były stoiska zarówno z grzanym winem i lokalnymi przysmakami, ale też z drobnymi prezentami, puchowymi skarpetkami, a nawet ozdobami na choinkę. Zewsząd ulatniał się zapach cynamonu, goździków oraz pomarańczy, co wraz z muzyką na żywo stwarzało niezapomniane wrażenie. Z tego względu każdego dnia przewijały się przez jarmark tłumy, dając zarobić wytrwałym i cierpliwym sprzedawcą.

Jednym z nich był dwudziestojednoletni chłopak - Harry Styles. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wydawało się to być dziwne, jednakże niektórzy ludzie przychodzący na jarmark codziennie od pierwszego dnia grudnia, zaczęli dostrzegać coś niezwykłego w jego postawie. Jego ubrania były zdecydowanie za cienkie jak na tę porę roku, nie miał też czapki ani szalika, a spodnie, które miał na sobie, były wytarte i poniszczone. Również jego zachowanie było na pewien sposób dziwne. Był zaskakująco dokładny przy swojej pracy, zawsze starał się zadowolić klienta, a jeżeli coś było nie tak, przepraszał zdecydowanie za dużo razy, niż było to potrzebne.

Jednakże, miał też dar zjednywania wokół siebie ludzi. Nie tylko składały się na to jego niesamowite umiejętności kulinarne, dzięki którym miał mnóstwo klientów, kręcącym się przy jego stoisku. Chłopak sprzedawał cynamonowe bułeczki, z lukrem i różnymi dodatkami: orzechami, musami owocowymi, a także polewami. Z pewnością biły rekordy popularności, dzięki czemu do jego skarbonki trafiało coraz więcej monet. 

Zatem co było w nim takiego niezwykłego? To trudne pytanie. Wszystko co składało się na Harry'ego Stylesa, było w pewien sposób wyjątkowe. Nieznajomych przyciągał do niego jego uśmiech, oraz ciepła barwa głosu. Mężczyzna z niezwykła delikatnością zwracał się do każdego napotkanego człowieka, co rozczulało już po pierwszym słowie lub geście z jego strony. Starał się zagadywać zarówno dzieci, jak i staruszków. Do wszystkich podchodził z należytym szacunkiem, ale też dystansem. 

Tak, to chyba był właśnie sekret tej dziwności. Harry pomimo tego, że był bardzo pogodny oraz miał złote serce, był niezwykle zamkniętym w sobie chłopakiem. Niewiele rozmawiał z innymi sprzedawcami, choć nie raz starali się wciągnąć go w swoje towarzystwo. Dwudziestojednoletni mężczyzna wolał spędzać czas w samotności, co znów wzbudzało zainteresowanie. Ludzie plotkowali, wymieniając się coraz bardziej niedorzecznymi poglądami, bardzo dalekimi od prawdy.

Historia Stylesa nie była usłana różami. W wieku szesnastu lat opuścił rodzinne strony, udając się do renomowanej szkoły z internatem w Doncaster, która miała mu zapewnić godziwą i udaną przyszłość. Właśnie, miała. Nic z tego nie wyszło. Pomimo tego, że nastolatek uczył się świetnie i nie miał problemów z opanowaniem dodatkowego materiału, to egzaminy nie poszły mu dobrze. Nigdy nie radził sobie w stresujących sytuacjach, co było jego gwoździem do trumny. Nie zdołał uzyskać stypendium, co zawyrokowało na jego przyszłości. 

W rodzinie Harry'ego nie przelewało się od rozwodu rodziców. Ojciec chłopca zostawił rodzinę, gdy ten miał jedynie siedem lat. Od tego czasu jego mama musiała wziąć na swoją głowę wszystkie obowiązki, które wcześniej dzielili na dwoje. Harry oraz jego siostra starali się ją jak najmocniej wspierać. Nawet doszło do tego, że znaleźli sobie prace dorywcze. Gemma zajmowała się w weekendy dziećmi, za to jej brat pomagał w lokalnej piekarni, dzięki czemu częściowo odciążali Anne finansowo. 

Biorąc pod uwagę sytuacje materialną jego rodziny, Styles nie mógł pozwolić sobie na wyższą edukacje. Studia były zdecydowanie poza jego zasięgiem. Czesne za jeden semestr były tak drogie, że Harry musiałby odkładać na niego przez kilka miesięcy.

Z tego względu po skończeniu szkoły, wylądował w obcym mieście bez żadnych perspektyw na życie. Można by było pomyśleć, że przez te trzy lata w szkole średniej, chłopak odnajdzie przyjaciół, a może nawet miłość... Niestety, ani to ani to się nie wydarzyło. Przez dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent czasu Harry był przyklejony do książek. Nauczyciele zawsze powtarzali mu, że bez problemu załapie się na stypendium oraz dobrą uczelnie. 

Z perspektywy czasu, chłopak żałował, że tak bardzo odcinał się od imprez i życia społecznego. Przez to nie miał do kogo zadzwonił, przytulić się, czy wypłakać się na czyimś ramieniu. Czuł się niesamowicie samotny, pomimo tego, że miasto tętniło duchem młodych ludzi i pozytywną energią.

Finalnie Harry wylądował w obskurnym jednopokojowym mieszkaniu, w którym starał się przetrwać. Tapety odpadały z podgniłych ścian, meble były kupione zdecydowanie kilkadziesiąt lat przed jego narodzeniem, a także podejrzewał, że za niedługo zalęgnął się u niego szczury. Często również nie było prądu lub ogrzewania, gdyż nie stać go było na opłacenie rachunków.

Utrzymywał się z pierwszych lepszych prac. Nikt nie chciał zatrudniać młodego nieudacznika bez studiów, dlatego zazwyczaj kończył na zmywaku lub wycierając podłogi. Nierzadko również sprzątał publiczne toalety, co stanowiło jego numer jeden w rankingu najbardziej obrzydliwych rzeczy jakie robił w życiu.

Tak spędził dwa lata, starając się przetrwać kolejne dni. Niewiele rzeczy zaburzało jego rutynę. Nie miał już nawet ochoty marzyć, myśleć co by było gdyby. Nie chciał się łudzić, że jego los może się kiedykolwiek odmienić, gdyż gdyby się to nie stało, po raz kolejny zostałby zraniony do krwi. 

Jednakże wiadomość o świątecznym jarmarku ukłuła go prosto w serce. Nie wiedział czemu, ale strasznie chciał być częścią tego przedsięwzięcia. Z tego względu, już od wakacji odkładał co miesiąc drobną sumę pieniędzy. Na szczęście to wystarczyło, by opłacić miejsce, a także zapewnić wszystkie niezbędne sprzęty, potrzebne do wypieku cynamonowych, słodkich ciastek. Co prawda wszystko było z drugiej ręki, jednak działało tak jak powinno, co niezmiernie cieszyło Harry'ego.

Tak oto znalazł się przy swoim skromnym stoisku. Nie było ono przesadnie ozdobione, brakowało kolorowych lampek oraz innych bibelotów, na które najzwyczajniej w świecie nie było chłopaka stać. Jednak klienci nie zwracali na to uwagi. Zachwycali się smakiem, który w zupełności rekompensował brak niepotrzebnych świecidełek. 

Styles najbardziej cieszył się, gdy wracali do niego stali klienci. Jednym z nich był osiemnastoletni Louis Tomlinson, którego Harry znał ze szkoły średniej. Przez osiem dni przychodził regularnie, po godzinie dwudziestej drugiej, przejmując tytuł jego ostatniego klienta. 

Mogłoby się wydawać, że Harry wcześniej nie robił nic, tylko się uczył, przez co nie kojarzył większości osób ze starej szkoły. Nie była to jednak prawda. Styles potrafił docenić, gdy ktoś był interesujący, lub przyciągał go do siebie, a Louis był jedną z takich osób. Znali go wszyscy w sąsiedztwie, dwudziestojednolatek był o tym przekonany, gdyż nie dało się zapomnieć takiej twarzy.

Tomlinson był drobny, ale umięśniony. Pociągłą twarz zawsze zdobił uśmiech, który dosięgał jego przeraźliwie niebieskich oczu. Miał brązowe, roztrzepane włosy, które zaczesywał do góry. Bez dwóch zdań był przystojny, ale nie tylko to sprawiało, że wydawał się być inny niż reszta. 

Szatyn odznaczał się uprzejmością oraz ujmującym uśmiechem, który można było dostrzec z końca korytarza. Kręciło się wokół niego wiele osób, gdyż zawsze opowiadał śmieszne żarty oraz zaskakujące historię. Dodatkowo fakt, że chłopak trenował balet, sprawił, że każdy chciał być w jego gronie znajomych. Przynajmniej w tamtych czasach.

Harry patrzył na młodszego chłopca i szczerze, rozumiał jego fenomen. Sam marzył o tym, żeby szatyn choć raz się do niego odezwał. Nie wiedział, skąd przyszła ta fascynacja, czy to sprawka całuśnych ust, czy jednak jędrnych pośladków. Tak czy tak, w czasach szkolnych Louis był jego niedoścignionym ideałem. 

Po trzech latach niewiele się zmienił. Był nieco wyższy, ale nie na tyle, by sięgnąć do najwyższej szafki w kuchni. Jego włosy wydawały się być bardziej niesforne, jednakże wszystko inne pozostawało bez zmian. Wąskie różowe usta, sympatyczny uśmiech oraz aura szczęścia, którą wokół siebie tworzył.

Z tego względu, już po trzecim dniu jarmarku, stał się ulubionym klientem Harry'ego. Co prawda niewiele rozmawiali, pozostając na stałym gruncie, jednak serce bruneta przyspieszało na widok Louisa, do czego nie miał odwagi się przyznać. Traktował go z uprzejmością, starając się nie narzucać za bardzo. Na szczęście, szybko się to zmieniło.

 

Był to kolejny, zwykły grudniowy dzień, który nie okazał się być łaskawy dla mieszkańców Doncaster. Od rana, z zachodu na wschód wiały silne wiatry, a w połowie dnia dołączył do niego intensywny deszcz, który umiejętnie odgonił wszystkich ludzi, przechadzających się wokół straganów.

Tym oto sposobem Harry spędził cały dzień siedząc na niewygodnym krześle i wpatrując się w strukturę kałuż, które tworzyły się na podziurawionym chodniku. Większość sprzedawców już dawno się poddała i pojechała do domów, jednak Styles nadal czekał na swojego ulubionego klienta.

Zobaczył go dopiero przed dziesiątą. Jak zwykle miał na sobie długi szary płaszcz, do którego przewiązany miał na szyi biały szalik, a przez ramie miał przewieszoną sportową torbę. Nie posiadał ani kaptura, ani czapki, przez co jego karmelowe włosy przykleiły się mu do twarzy. Ostatnie metry niemal przebiegł, by móc w końcu stanąć pod obskurnym daszkiem stoiska Harry'ego. 

– Cześć Harry – powiedział młodszy, szczękając zębami. 

Od kilku dni nie czuł się za dobrze, a deszcz mógł zwiastować przyszłą chorobę, na którą nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Od dwóch miesięcy razem ze swoją grupą przygotowują "Dziadka do orzechów", gdzie tańczył jedną z pierwszoplanowych ról. To była jego największa produkcja jak do tej pory, przez co trenował dwa razy ciężej niż zazwyczaj. 

– Oh, Louis, hej – wymruczał Harry, pakując niezmienne od początku zamówienie szatyna.

Styles był strasznie nieśmiały. Lata spędzone w odosobnieniu, gdzie był zdany tylko na siebie, dały mu się we znaki. Nie miał problemu z obcowaniem z nieznajomymi ludźmi, jak ze swoimi klientami, jednak Louis był inny, przywodził mu na myśl to, jak zachowywał się w szkole średniej. Przez to Harry często się jąkał lub nie potrafił nic z siebie wydusić, co wyrzucał sobie kilka godzin później.

– To co zwykle – rzucił szatyn, zanim kichnął głośno. – Przepraszam, chyba coś mnie łapię. 

Brunet spojrzał się zmartwiony na sylwetkę młodszego chłopaka. Był on przemoczony do suchej nitki, gdyż nie miał kurtki przeciwdeszczowej, nie wspominając o kapturze czy parasolu. Stylesowi zrobiło się żal Louisa, który ściskał razem swoje dłonie, starając się wydobyć z nich jakiekolwiek pokłady ciepła. 

– Nie powinieneś chodzić w takim deszczu – sapnął Harry. – Będziesz chory. 

Zmartwienie w jego głosie było czuć na kilometr, przez co Tomlinson uśmiechnął się lekko. Od dawna był zauroczony w tym słodkim bałaganie. Harry urzekł go już kilka lat temu, gdy po raz pierwszy go zobaczył, jednakże wtedy byli nastolatkami. Louis dopiero odkrywał kim jest i jaką drogą chce się kierować, a Harry był zbyt skupiony na dobrych ocenach, by zebrać się na odwagę i porozmawiać z młodszy. 

– Nie mam innego wyjścia – skrzywił się szatyn. 

Styles zapakował do pudełka trzy cynamonowe ciastka z polewą karmelową, której dał podwójną ilość, ale nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. W jego głowie zrodziła się pewna myśl, jednak nie wiedział, co by na to odparł chłopak. Ostatecznie, postanowił zaryzykować.

– Mogę cie odprowadzić do domu, jeśli chcesz – powiedział, przygryzając wnętrze policzka. – Mam parasol,a moje stoisko już od dawna powinno być zamknięte.

Od razu po wypowiedzeniu tego zdania, spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie, które starały się zamknąć pudełko z ciastkami. Gdy wreszcie mu się to udało i mógł podać je Louisowi, spojrzał w jego urocze oczy.

– Byłoby mi bardzo miło, gdybyś to zrobił – odpowiedział Tomlinson, przestępując z nogi na nogę. 

Harry skinął tylko głową i przekazał reklamówkę z wypiekami młodszemu chłopakowi. Co prawda miał już wszystko pozamykane i posprzątane, ale zbierał się dość niezdarnie. Było mu odrobinę głupio. Co prawda miał parasol, jednak był on zniszczony i odrobinę przetarty, co dla niego nie było niczym dziwnym, jednakże nie dla Louisa.

W końcu opuścił swoją małą budkę i stanął przy młodszym chłopaku. Dopiero teraz mógł tak naprawdę zobaczyć jak niski był Tomlinson. Było to rozczulające. Harry przekalkulował, że głowa Louisa idealnie wpasowałaby się w jego pierś, co wywołało dziwne uczucie w jego brzuchu. 

Styles otworzył parasol i skromnie zaproponował ramię towarzyszowi. Louis chętnie się go złapał, po czym znów kichnął. Zdawał się czuć coraz gorzej. 

Chłopcy na początku niewiele rozmawiali. Harry bał się, że zrobi z siebie idiotę przed Tomlinsonem, co było ostatnią rzeczą jakiej pragnął w tej chwili. Z tego względu Louis przejął pałeczkę.

– Cała moja rodzina zachwyca się twoimi wyrobami, Harry – powiedział lekko, starając się nie spłoszyć mężczyzny. – Naprawdę masz wielki talent. 

– Oh – mruknął brunet w odpowiedzi. – Dz-dziękuje. 

Styles nie wiedział co się z nim działo. Pierwszy raz w życiu miał tak blisko siebie kogoś idealnego i nie potrafił tego wykorzystać. Nie był głupi, widział, że Louis także czuł się dobrze w jego towarzystwie, jednak przełamywanie lodów przychodziło mu z trudem. Dodatkowo jego sytuacja materialna nie dodawała mu śmiałości. Bał się, że Tomlinson może być nim zniesmaczony. 

– Powinieneś być bardziej pewny siebie i swojego talentu – odezwał się znów ciepło osiemnastolatek, który nie miał zamiaru marnować nadarzającej się mu okazji. 

– Nie wiem, czy można to nazwać talentem – wydusił w końcu z siebie Harry. – Po prostu lubię piec. Zgaduje, że jest to moja rzecz. 

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko. 

– To w tańcu nazywamy talentem. Jeżeli lubisz to robić i robisz to dobrze – powiedział, odgarniając mokre włosy z czoła.

Chłopcy opornie, ale w końcu zaczęli rozmawiać na przeróżne tematy, zaczynając od gustu muzycznego, a kończąc na książkach i filmach. Czuli się coraz swobodniej w swoim towarzystwie. Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jak Louis, nie zwraca uwagi na to, że jest ubrany w łachmany, pachnie szarym mydłem, a zamiast zimowych butów ma na sobie dziurawe trampki. Tomlinson sprawiał, że czuł się wyjątkowy. 

Droga do domu szatyna zajęła im dwadzieścia minut. Spędzili ten czas na poznawaniu siebie nawzajem i zaspokajaniu ciekawości. Niestety, nie udało się to do końca. Louis pragnął wiedzieć jeszcze więcej o tajemniczym, starszym chłopcu, który miał najpiękniejsze oczy na świecie, w których czaił się dziwny blask. Harry podzielał jego zdanie. Z minuty na minute jego zauroczenie zapoczątkowane w liceum powracało i nie potrafił tego powstrzymać. 

Gdy doszli do frontowych drzwi od jednorodzinnego domu Tomlinsonów, Louis opowiadał Harry'emu o jego nadchodzącym przedstawieniu, na którym ogromnie mu zależało. Styles widział iskierki szczęścia w niebieskich oczach oraz entuzjazm wypisany na twarzy. Zapragnął zobaczyć chłopaka na scenie. 

– Gdyby nie ta pogoda i fakt, że zaraz odmrożę sobie kończyny, to opowiedziałbym ci więcej – zaśmiał się Louis, szukając kluczy od domu po kieszeniach. 

Harry nie wiedział co nim kierowało, kiedy wypalił: 

– Możemy pójść kiedyś na kawę. 

Chłopak od razu się zawstydził, jednak miał nadzieje, że przez mróz, który już dawno spowodował wypieki na jego twarzy, uchroni go przed ostateczną kompromitacją.

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i przytaknął.

– Jasne, byłoby miło. Kiedy jesteś wolny? – zapytał, przekręcając zamek. 

– Uh, zawsze rano, do dziesiątej. Wiem, że to wcześnie, więc nie zdziwię się, jeżeli odmówisz – powiedział szybko, będąc przekonanym, że Louis po prostu chce być miły. 

– Idealnie! – zaśmiał się szatyn. – O dziesiątej mam poranne treningi, dlatego spokojnie mogę się z tobą zobaczyć przed. 

– Trenujesz nawet w weekend? – spytał znowu Harry.

Wiedział, że taniec był bardzo ważny w życiu młodszego chłopaka. Nie było trudno to wydedukować, gdyż praktycznie większość drogi spędził na słuchaniu o jego przygotowaniach do roli. Jednakże nie spodziewał się, że poświęca czas, w którym mógłby imprezować lub spotykać się ze znajomymi.

– Muszę – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – Chce byś najlepszy.

Biło od niego zdecydowanie i pewność siebie. Louis wyznaczył sobie konkretne cele w życiu i gonił wytrwale za marzeniami. Harry zazdrościł mu takiego nastawienia. Sam już bardzo dawno temu się poddał. Nie wierzył, że jego sytuacja może się zmienić, dlatego akceptował wszystko takie jakim było, nie myśląc o niczym więcej.

– Jestem pewny, że będziesz – powiedział Harry. – W takim wypadku mogę przyjść po ciebie? O ósmej? Chyba, że wolisz później...

– Będę czekać – skwitował Louis. – Do jutra, Harry.

Tomlinson wszedł do swojego domu, a brunet skierował się do swojego mieszkania. Znajdowało się ono z dala od centrum, w dość nieprzyjemnej dzielnicy. Zdarzało się, że ktoś coś ukradł, lub zniszczył, ale zazwyczaj nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi. Każdy miał jakiś bagaż problemów i przeżyć, przez co patrzył tylko na swoje sprawy. 

Przejście tej samej drogi bez Louisa nie było już takie przyjemne. Ubrania Harry'ego już dawno przemokły, przez co było mu straszliwie zimno. Zaczęła go boleć głowa, dlatego przyspieszył kroku. W jego życiu nie było miejsca na choroby. Nawet gdy miał czterdzieści stopni gorączki, musiał iść do pracy, by opłacić czynsz i odłożyć trochę drobnych. 

Wreszcie doszedł do swojej klitki. Wspiął się po rozlatujących się schodach i stanął przed drzwiami. Nie musiał ich nawet zamykać, gdyż w środku nie znajdowało się nic wartościowego. Wszedł do środka i od razu zrzucił z siebie mokre ubrania. Rozwiesił je na małych haczykach w łazience i poszedł do swojego jedynego pokoiku. Nie było w nim mebli, jedynie dziurawy materac leżący przy ścianie. Obok niego znajdowało się parę książek, które były pamiątkami po szkole średniej oraz kupka ładnie złożonych ubrań, co składało się na jego szafę. Nie było tego wiele, jednak wystarczająco.

Ubrał na siebie gruby szary sweter oraz dresowe spodnie. Nie było go stać na opłacenie prądu, przez odkładanie na świąteczny jarmark, dlatego w jego mieszkaniu było tak samo jak na dworze. Z tego powodu chłopak skulił się na materacu i przykrył drapiącym kocem. 

Zazwyczaj szybko zasypiał po pracy, jednak tego dnia miał trochę zmartwień. Nie przemyślał tego, gdy zapraszał Louisa do kawiarni. Nie miał zbyt wielu pieniędzy, dlatego musiał sięgnąć po swoje oszczędności, by dobrze wypaść przed chłopakiem. To oznaczało, że w przyszłym miesiącu nie będzie mieć ciepłej wody. Znowu. Co prawda przyzwyczaił się już do kąpania w zimnej, jednak raz na jakiś czas miło było doświadczyć odrobiny ciepła. 

Z drugiej strony, Tomlinson był tego wart. Harry nie potrafił uwierzyć, że jego szkolne zauroczenie spędzi z nim poranek. Wydawało mu się to wręcz niedorzeczne, że ktoś taki jak Louis, zechciał w ogóle z nim rozmawiać. Wywoływało to przyjemne ciepło w jego żołądku. Zasnął z uśmiechem na ustach, mając w głowie obraz uroczego osiemnastolatka z brązowymi oczami. 

xXx

Wstał jeszcze zanim wzeszło słońce. Zawsze gdy się denerwował, to budził się koło godziny piątej i czuwał. Tym razem też tak było. Przetarł zmęczone oczy i rozprostował nogi. Pomimo grubego ubioru i koców, i tak zesztywniały pod wpływem niskiej temperatury.

Wstał i włożył sweter w spodnie. Było mu przeraźliwie zimno, ale nie skarżył się. W tamtym momencie myślał tylko o przeliczeniu oszczędności. Nie było tego wiele, niespełna trzydzieści funtów. Co prawda nie otrzymał jeszcze żadnych pieniędzy ze sprzedaży na jarmarku. Jedną z pierwszych zasad regulaminu było to, że sprzedawcy dostaną wypłatę dopiero po jego skończeniu, czyli po nowym roku. Harry zadawał sobie sprawę z tego, że przez to będzie musiał prosić właściciela o przedłużenie terminu zapłaty, za wynajmowanie mieszkania, co zdarzyło mu się już kilka razy. Na szczęście pan Robins był dobrym człowiekiem, który rozumiał sytuacje młodego mężczyzny, dlatego starał się mu pomagać.

Styles wyciągnął dziesięć funtów z drewnianego, zniszczonego pudełka i wsadził w kieszeń jeansowych spodni, które miał zamiar założyć. Spojrzał na swoje ubrania i westchnął. Tak bardzo chciał zaimponować Louisowi, ale nie miał czym. Dosłownie nie miał ani jednej rzeczy, która by mogła zrobić wrażenie na młodszym chłopaku. Ostatecznie, choć bardzo tego nie lubił, postanowił się wykąpać. 

Nie było nic gorszego niż lodowata woda spływająca po twoim ciele oraz szare mydło. Harry nienawidził tego połączenia, jednak to była ostatnia rzecz, która oddzielała go od bezdomnych oraz żebraków. Zawsze był czysty, tak samo jak jego ubrania i mimo, że wszystko miał zniszczone, to wywierał pozytywne uczucia u osób trzecich. 

W połowie lodowatego prysznicu zaczął kichać. Nie chciał, żeby było to coś gorszego, dlatego po umyciu ciała i włosów, od razu wrócił na swój materac i przykrył się szczelnie. Gdyby mógł, zrobiłby sobie gorącej herbaty z rumiankiem, która zawsze potrafiła postawić go na nogi. Niestety, mógł jedynie o niej pomarzyć, tak samo jak o porządnym śniadaniu. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio jadł do syta przez cały dzień. Jego dieta była bardzo uboga i składała się najtańszych rzeczy, które nie uzupełniały zapotrzebowania jego wyniszczonego organizmu. Chłopak był bardzo chudy, dlatego wolał szerokie ubrania, w których mógł ukryć swoją sylwetkę. 

Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na długie wylegiwanie się. Słońce powoli wstawało, a co za tym idzie, zbliżała się godzina spotkania. Harry włożył na siebie spodnie oraz gruby, wyblakły polar i zabrał ze sobą potrzebne pieniądze. 

Na szczęście, już nie padało. Co prawda dalej było mroźno, przez co dłonie Stylesa od razu zrobiły się skostniałe, ale przynajmniej na niebie nie było ani jednej chmury. Z tego względu szybko dotarł pod dom Louisa. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo niezręcznie będzie się czuć. Nawet teraz nie wiedział, czy ma czekać na chłopaka na zewnątrz, czy zadzwonić do drzwi dzwonkiem. 

W końcu zdecydował się, że zapuka. Czekając na jakiś odzew, spuścił wzrok na swoje brudne trampki, obiecując sobie, że umyje je wieczorem. 

Po dłuższej chwili ktoś wreszcie przekręcił zamek i otworzył drewniane drzwi. Okazała się to być kobieta w średnim wieku. Miała długie, brązowe włosy, które zakręcały się przy końcówkach oraz niebieskie oczy, trochę ciemniejsze niż te Louisa. Była niskiego wzrostu, ale za to miała ładną, kobiecą sylwetkę. Od razu rozpoznałem w niej matkę szatyna. Byli bardzo do siebie podobni. 

– Przepraszam, ale nie dam panu pieniędzy. Proszę spróbować u kogoś naiwniejszego – powiedziała z pogardą w głosie. 

W oczach Harry'ego zebrały się łzy. Wiele razy słyszał podobne zdania, jednak usłyszenie tego od mamy Louisa, wydawało się być dużo bardziej bolesne. Styles starał się jak mógł, by wyglądać lepiej. Wiedział, że daleko mu do normalnych ludzi, ze stałą pracą, którzy nie musieli martwić się o to, że nie starczy im na jedzenie, ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. W takich sytuacjach czuł się jak zbity, bezpański pies, który włóczy się po mieście i szuka odrobiny szczęścia.

Brunet miał się już wycofać i przeprosić, jednak powstrzymał go głos dochodzący zza pleców kobiety.

– Mamo! – krzyknął zdenerwowany Louis, podbiegając do kobiety. – Harry przyszedł do mnie.

Rodzicielka szatyna zeskanowała mnie wzrokiem i skrzywiła się. Stylesa to nie zdziwiło. Sam byłby zdegustowany, gdyby jego dziecko spotykałoby się z kimś takim jak on. 

– W takim razie, przepraszam chłopcze. Najwyraźniej źle oceniłam sytuację – powiedziała bez skruchy w głosie.

Harry dalej miał łzy w oczach, ale starał się je odgonić. Nie mógł pokazać jak bardzo był słaby, szczególnie przed Tomlinsonem, który ubrał buty oraz kurtkę i wyszedł z domu. 

– Przepraszam cie za nią – powiedział osiemnastolatek i złapał Stylesa za rękę, chcąc dodać mu otuchy. – Nigdy nie myśli, zanim coś powie. 

Przez chwilę brunet nie potrafił się skupić. Dłoń Louisa była ciepła i miękka, zupełnie inna niż jego własna. 

– To nic, ma racje. Wyglądam okropnie – odpowiedział, starając się zamienić to w żart, choć jego serce zakuło boleśnie.

– Hej, to nie prawda – odparł miękko szatyn i umieścił drugą rękę na policzku starszego chłopaka. 

Co prawda musiał stanąć na palcach, ale nie umniejszało to znaczeniu tego gestu. Harry zdawał się być dwa razy młodszy i mniejszy, niż w rzeczywistości był. Po raz pierwszy w życiu ktoś sprawił, że nie czuł się niekomfortowo, pokazując swoje słabości. 

– Jesteś wspaniałym i dobrym człowiekiem. Nie pozwól, by ktoś wmówił ci coś innego – dopowiedział Tomlinson i odsunął się od chłopaka. 

Skierowali się razem do skromnej kawiarni. Louis wybrał takie miejsce, by starszy chłopak nie czuł się zbyt przytłoczony. Rozumiał go i nie oceniał. Wiedział, że Harry jest wartościową osobą, którą skrzywdziło życie. Nie miał zamiaru skreślać go z góry, tak jak zrobiła to jego matka. 

Zajęli stolik oddalony od innych ludzi. Ci rzucali Stylesowi nieprzyjemne spojrzenia, a tego właśnie Louis chciał uniknąć. Finalnie nie było tak źle. Kelnerzy nie zwracali uwagi na wygląd i odrobinę nienaturalne zachowanie starszego mężczyzny, dzięki czemu Harry poczuł się dużo lepiej i swobodniej. Rozmawiał z Louisem o różnych rzeczach. Z każdą mijaną chwilą zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak cudowną osobą był osiemnastolatek. Zaskoczyło go, jak wiele wspólnego mieli. Nie chodziło tylko o błahe sprawy jak muzyka czy ulubione przedmioty w szkole, ale też o poglądy i opinie na ważniejsze tematy. 

Tomlinson nie szczędził sobie drobnych, czułych gestów względem bruneta. Przejeżdżał niby przypadkowo po jego ręce, lub ocierał swoją nogę o tę drugiego pod stołem. Harry na początku czuł się z tym dziwnie. Nigdy nie był na randce, nawet z nikim nie flirtował! Z tego powodu nie wiedział jak ma się zachować. Dopiero w połowie spotkania zaczął odpowiadać na te słodkie zaczepki, choć wciąż towarzyszył mu wszechobecny rumieniec. 

Po wypiciu kawy oraz zjedzeniu ciasta, za które zapłacił Harry, musieli się zbierać. Oboje byli zadowoleni. Miło spędzili razem czas i już myśleli, kiedy mogliby to powtórzyć. Na tą chwile Styles postanowił odprowadzić Louisa do studia tanecznego. Miał jeszcze odrobinę czasu do otwarcia stoiska na jarmarku, a dwadzieścia minut więcej z szatynem, były warte kilku dodatkowych kilometrów. 

Tomlinson pożegnał starszego chłopaka pocałunkiem w policzek. Wiedzieli, że nie rozstają się na długo, gdyż Louis obiecał, że przyjdzie po cynamonowe ciastka, jednak czuli się, jakby mięli się więcej nie zobaczyć.

Harry przez cały dzień chodził z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, nie martwiąc się o nic. Nie pamiętał dnia, by był tak szczęśliwy. Nie przejmował się nawet tym, że nie miał za co kupić sobie jedzenia. Louis zrekompensował wszystkie jego smutki i żale. 

Tak jak obiecał, przyszedł po skończonym treningu. Styles jak zwykle spakował mu ciastka, a także zaproponował, że odprowadzi go do domu. Louis był bardziej niż chętny. Znów przegadali całą drogę, nie dostrzegając jak szybko mija czas. Zdecydowali się tez na krótki spacer, gdyż nie chcieli się zbyt szybko rozstawać. 

Kolejny raz pożegnanie przyszło im z trudem. Spędzili piętnaście minut przed domem szatyna, opowiadając sobie przeróżne historie. Poruszyli nawet temat liceum i Harry nieśmiało przyznał, że był zauroczony szatynem w tamtym okresie. Nie mógł dodać, że teraz te uczucia wróciły. Za bardzo się bał.

Ostatecznie Louis przytulił się do starszego chłopaka. Czuł się bezpiecznie. Styles był wysoki i miał duże dłonie, które niepewnie obejmowały jego plecy. Tomlinson był bardziej niż zafascynowany mężczyzną. Obiecał sobie, że nie pozwoli, żeby cokolwiek zniszczyło tą relacje, nad którą chciał mocno popracować. Wierzył, że może zbudować z Harrym coś wyjątkowego.

xXx

Spotykali się codziennie przez ponad tydzień i Harry mógł z pewnością powiedzieć, że były to najlepsze dni w jego życiu. Pomimo, że Louis był z natury małą osóbką, to wprowadził ogromne zmiany do życia bruneta. Stylesowi uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy. Nawet na swoje obskurne mieszkanie patrzył z radością. Nie mógł się doczekać każdego kolejnego spotkania, dotyku drobnych i delikatnych dłoni oraz pięknych niebieskich oczu. Tomlinson na stałe wkradł się do jego serca, pomimo, że rozmawiali od tak krótkiego czasu.

Nic nie zapowiadało, że coś zniszczy im tę sielankę. Oboje powoli zatracali się w nowo tworzącym się uczuciu, nie biorąc pod uwagę nikogo i niczego. To doprowadziło do piątku, dwudziestego grudnia.

Harry po skończeniu pracy znów odprowadzał Louisa do domu. Tomlinson opowiadał starszemu chłopakowi co robili na treningu, który odbywał się godzinę wcześniej. Szatyn był podekscytowany, gdyż miał już kostium do przedstawienia i właśnie dzisiaj odbywała się próba generalna. Styles już dawno dostał swoje zaproszenie, choć nie wiedział czy powinien pójść. Co prawda Louis liczył na jego wsparcie, jednak Harry bał się wszystkich ciekawskich spojrzeń. Nie pasował do tego towarzystwa. Nie miał nawet koszuli, a co dopiero garnituru, ale postanowił zrobić wszystko dla osiemnastoletniego chłopca. 

Kiedy stanęli pod domem Louisa, jak co dzień, młodszy chłopak nie miał ochoty rozstawać się z Harry'm. Nie przemyślawszy tego wcześniej, zaproponował: 

– Może chciałbyś wejść? Na herbatę?

Styles przez chwilę rozmyślał nad tym. Nie czuł się zbyt dobrze w miejscach takich jak to. Potęgowało to w nim uczucie odrębności i beznadziejności, jednak od tak dawna nie pił gorącej herbaty, że po prostu kiwnął głową. 

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko i złapał mężczyznę za dłoń. Wprowadził go do środka, zapraszając dalej. Harry ściągnął swoje zniszczone buty oraz okrycie wierzchnie i rozejrzał się. Dom szatyna był imponujący w porównaniu do klitki bruneta. Od razu poczuł się dziwnie. Nie chciał robić przykrości osiemnastolatkowi, ale nie miał ochoty tu zostawać.

Tomlinson poprowadził ich do przestronnej kuchni. Była pomalowana na biało, a na ścianach wisiały obrazki owoców i warzyw. Stylesowi jednak najbardziej podobała się lodówka, na którą zostały przyklejone rysunki młodszych sióstr Louisa. 

Szatyn usadził swojego gościa na wysokim krześle i zabrał się do robienia herbaty. Wyciągnął jeszcze czekoladowe ciasteczka z półki ze słodyczami i po chwili siedzieli oboje, ogrzewając swoje zmarznięte dłonie na kubkach. Wpatrywali się w siebie w ciszy, skanując swoje sylwetki. Harry dalej nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić do myśli, że jest w rodzinnym domu Louisa i pije z nim herbatę. Było to uczucie nie do opisania. W duchu dziękował za nie bogu. 

Wszystko legło w gruzach, gdy osiemnastolatek poszedł na chwilkę do łazienki. To było dużo gorsze dla Harry'ego, siedzieć samemu w takich luksusach. Pod nosem odliczał od dziesięciu w dół, by się odrobinę uspokoić, kiedy do pomieszczenia weszła mama szatyna. Styles od razu wstał ze swojego miejsca i przywitał się grzecznie, jednak to nie zrobiło na kobiecie wrażenia. Podeszła do niego szybko i zaciskając mocno paznokcie na jego ramieniu, powiedziała mu do ucha: 

– Nie życzę sobie, byś spotykał się z moim synem. Jesteś tylko nic niewartym nieudacznikiem. Louis zasługuje na kogoś znacznie lepszego od ciebie, więc proszę, zabierz swoje łachmany i nigdy więcej z nim nie rozmawiaj. 

Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Łzy zebrały się w jego oczach, jego ciało zaczęło drżeć, ale nie potrafił się ruszyć. Oddychał tylko ciężko, czując na sobie oskarżające spojrzenie pani Tomlinson.

– No już, ruszaj się, nie chce cie tu widzieć – powiedziała, ponaglając Stylesa.

Ten w końcu się ocknął i niemalże podbiegł do swoich butów. Ubrał je szybko i zabrał kurtkę, nawet jej nie ubierając. Słone łzy swobodnie spływały w dół po jego twarzy, tworząc małe stróżki. Jego drobne i delikatne serce zostało złamane. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić codzienności bez szatyna, ale wiedział, że jego matka miała racje, Louis nie miałby przyszłości z kimś takim jak on. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie nawet na ogrzewanie, więc czemu ktoś tak wspaniały jak Tomlinson chciałby dzielić z nim cokolwiek? Osiemnastolatek zasługiwał na należyty związek, by druga osoba kupowała mu prezenty, zabierała do drogich restauracji, a w końcu kupiła piękny pierścionek zaręczynowy.

Ciało Harry'ego ponownie zadrżało, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego marzenie jest nieosiągalne. Nawet miłość nie była dla niego stworzona, tak samo jak szczęście czy spokojne życie. Postanowił, że od tego dnia zacznie doceniać to co ma i nie będzie wymagać nic więcej. Przyjaźń, uczucie, bliskość... nie był tego wart.

Gdy wrócił do domu, był jednym wielkim bałaganem. Nie miał siły nawet się przebierać. Rzucił się na swój wysłużony materac i przykrył kocem. Nie miał nerwów na myślenie. Zmożony płaczem i negatywnymi emocjami, zasnął niespokojnym i krótkim snem. 

Przez cały weekend nie wychodził z domu. Wiedział, że powinien otworzyć stoisko na jarmarku, ale kompletnie nie miał do tego ochoty. Nie interesowało go to, że nie ma nic do jedzenia i że znów będzie zalegać z opłatami. Jego myślami zawładnął osiemnastoletni chłopak. Harry nie potrafił pozbyć się go z głowy. Cały czas zastanawiał się, co by było, gdyby jednak dostał to stypendium. Pewnie teraz chodziłby do collage'u, martwiąc się o kolejne zaliczenie, a nie o to, że od kilku dni nic nie jadł. Mama szatyna nie zachowałaby się wtedy w taki sposób. Miałby pieniądze, niezniszczone ubrania oraz mieszkanie. Nie potrafił sobie wybaczyć, że egzaminy poszły mu tak fatalnie. Miał ochotę krzyczeć.

Całą sobotę spędził leżąc. Co chwilę budził się i zasypiał, co było jego zmorą i błogosławieństwem. Czuł się dziwnie chory. Jego głowa paliła, tak samo jak brzuch i gardło. Nie wiedział czy jest to skutkiem emocji, czy jednak przebywania zbyt długo na mrozie, w nieodpowiednich ubraniach. 

Niedziela była nieco inna. Chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę, że za dwa dni wigilia. Co za tym idzie, kolejnego dnia - w poniedziałek - Louis miał mieć swój pierwszy, wielki spektakl. Harry nie wiedział czy powinien przyjść, czy jednak nie. Z jednej strony wiedział, że szatyn liczył na jego wsparcie, ale z drugiej, nie chciał mu narobić wstydu. Miał już dość komentarzy na swój temat. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego wszystko go oceniali, choć nie znali jego historii. To nie tak, że był leniem, czy podłym człowiekiem. Nigdy w życiu nie zrobił drugiej osobie na złość, nie wypił nawet kieliszka alkoholu, nie mówiąc o papierosach i imprezach. Był najzwyczajniejszym chłopakiem, któremu nie powiodło się w życiu.

Ostatecznie postanowił zaryzykować. W poniedziałkowy poranek podniósł się z posłania. Nie miał zbyt wiele siły. Dalej wszystko go bolało, dlatego postanowił kupić sobie coś do jedzenia. Jednakże wcześniej, wykąpał się w lodowatej wodzie. Musiał mieć pewność, że nie przyniesie zbyt dużego wstydu młodszemu chłopakowi. 

Wyszedł z domu, zabierając pięć funtów. Nie była to zbyt duża kwota, jednak mógł za nią kupić porządne śniadanie oraz kilka kwiatków, by móc uhonorować występ Louisa. Miał się on odbyć dopiero wieczorem, toteż Styles udał się do swojej pracy.

Przed jego małym stoiskiem zebrała się długa kolejka. Klienci pytali co się z nim działo w weekend i jak się czuje. Pokrzepiło to małe, rozbite serce bruneta, który z minuty na minute był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, ze cała rodzina szatyna będzie na występie. Obawiał się konfrontacji z jego mamą, ale obiecał sobie, że nie zawiedzie osiemnastolatka. 

Dzień minął mu dość szybko, choć był przeplatany kichaniem i bólem głowy. Koło południa odezwało się też gardło, przez co mówił z wielką chrypą. Pomimo, że miał ochotę znaleźć się jak najszybciej pod drapiącym kocem, zamknął wcześniej swoje stanowisko i skierował się do lokalnego teatru.

Na szczęście nie zapomniał swojego biletu, choć i tak ochrona miała mieszane uczucia i nie chciała go wpuścić. W końcu jednak znalazł się w środku. Cały budynek imponował mu zarówno rozmiarem jak i dekoracjami. Na podłodze leżały czerwone dywany ze złotymi ornamentami, a na ścianach wisiały drogie obrazy. Wokół niego było pełno ludzi w wyszukanych garniturach i krzykliwych sukienkach, dlatego mężczyzna stanął z boku. 

Nawet nie spojrzał na swój bilet. Dopiero pięć minut przed rozpoczęciem się sztuki, zobaczył, że ma miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie. Po otwarciu drzwi, był pierwszą osobą, która weszła na sale. Nie chciał wchodzić jako ostatni, by każdy mógł na niego spojrzeć i ocenić. 

Nie zwracał uwagi na innych, bojąc się, że dostrzeże matkę szatyna. Wbił w fotel swoje wątłe ciało i cierpliwie czekał na trzy dzwonki. Kiedy nastąpiły, światła zgasły, a orkiestra, zajmująca miejsce na piętrze, zagrała. Na scenie pojawili się tancerze, a wśród nich Louis. Wyglądał pięknie. Jego kształtne ciało było opięte przez czarne body, na swoich stopach miał baletki w tym samym kolorze, a do tego na jego głowie leżała korona. Dla Harry'ego był idealny. Jego każdy ruch był przemyślany i idealnie wypracowany. Dzielnie asystował swojej partnerce w każdej figurze, przybierając różne miny na twarz. Był nie tylko genialnym tancerzem, ale też aktorem. Styles nie potrafił wyjść z zachwytu. W momencie kłaniania się widowni, uronił kilka łez. Patrzył jak szatyn przyjmuje bukiet pięknych czerwonych róż, podczas gdy w jego dłoni spoczywało kilka zwyczajnych tulipanów. Zrobiło mu się odrobinę przykro, ale i tak chciał zobaczyć się z Louisem sam na sam. Musiał mu pogratulować i powiedzieć, jak dobry był. 

Harry poczekał aż wszyscy wyjdą z sali, przybierając taką samą taktykę jak na początku. Wiedział, że szatyn musiał się przebrać oraz spakować, dlatego nie spieszył się. Przystanął w korytarzu, mając na widoku drzwi prowadzące za kulisy. Słyszał jak w środku świętowano i mówiono podekscytowanymi głosami o premierze. Najwyraźniej wszyscy byli zadowoleni z przebiegu przedstawienia.

Dwadzieścia minut później, drzwi w końcu się otworzyły, a zza nich wyszedł Louis. Przez chwilę nie zdawał sobie sprawy z obecności Harry'ego, ale gdy go dostrzegł, jego źrenice rozszerzyły się. Starszy chłopak bał się, że Tomlinson wcale nie chciał go tu widzieć, jednak po sekundach Louis zrzucił sportową torbę z ramienia i podbiegł do bruneta, rzucając mu się na szyję. Styles przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze mocniej, unosząc go odrobinę nad ziemie.

– Harry. Jesteś – powiedział szczęśliwy osiemnastolatek. 

– Nie mogłem tego przegapić – odparł brunet, stawiając go na ziemie i wręczając kwiaty. – To dla ciebie, byłeś niesamowity. 

Niższy przyjął tulipany i przystawił je pod nos. Zaciągnął się ich zapachem, nadal wpatrując się w starszego mężczyznę. Wiedział, że mają sobie wiele do wyjaśnienia, ale czekał na jego ruch. Niestety, nie doczekał się.

– Czemu nie widzieliśmy się cały weekend, Harry? – zapytał, przygryzając dolną wargę. – Stęskniłem się za tobą. 

Styles nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Również brakowało mu tego malucha, jednak nie wiedział, czy szatyn będzie chciał sprzeciwić się swojej własnej matce.

– Wtedy jak u ciebie byłem w piątek – zaczął niepewnie. – Twoja mama dała mi jasno do zrozumienia, że mam już nigdy z tobą nie rozmawiać. Wiem, że nie jestem ideałem, mam wiele wad i stanowczo nie jestem dobrym materiałem na przyjaciela, ale nie potrafię o tobie zapomnieć.

Louis po raz kolejny zarzucił ramiona na szyję bruneta i wtulił się w niego mocno.

– Nigdy o mnie nie zapominaj. Jeżeli byś to zrobił, to złamałbyś mi serce – wyszeptał mu do ucha, składając za nim drobny pocałunek. – Chciałbym, żebyś pokazał mi jak mieszkasz.

Harry spiął się na tą prośbę. Było mu strasznie wstyd, jednak nie potrafił odmówić tym pięknym niebieskim oczom, które patrzyły na niego prosząco. Kiwnął niechętnie głową i podniósł z podłogi torbę z rzeczami szatyna, którą przewiesił sobie przez tułów. Nigdzie nie potrafił dojrzeć krewnych Louisa, ale nie martwiło go to. Cieszył się, że wreszcie może mieć go obok.

Tomlinson bez skrępowania złączył ich palce razem. Nie miał zamiaru tracić kolejnej szansy. Ten weekend był dla niego torturą. Rozmówił się ze swoją matką, zaraz po wyjściu Stylesa. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak mogła być taka płytka. Harry był cudowną osobą, a ona skreśliła go od razu na starcie, nie mając pojęcia jak wartościowym człowiekiem jest.

W końcu doszli do mieszkania Stylesa. Ze zdenerwowania nie potrafił otworzyć drzwi, jednakże kiedy mu się to udało, zamknął pospiesznie oczy. Nie chciał zobaczyć pogardy i zniesmaczenia u Louisa, za mocno by to bolało. Jednak, nic takiego się nie stało. Osiemnastolatek chodził po pomieszczeniach rozglądając się ciekawie. Nie skomentował niczego, co sprawiło, że brunet czuł się trochę lepiej.

Ostatecznie Louis zatrzymał się w pokoju i wpatrzył w krajobraz za oknem.

– Nie jestem w stanie ci niczego zaoferować – powiedział drżącym głosem Harry.

Tomlinson odwrócił się i podszedł do niego.

– Dajesz mi największy skarb. Siebie – odparł po czym wspiął się na palce i złączył ich wargi.

Pocałunek był niespodziewany, jednak pożądany. Chłopcy opletli się ramionami i przytulili, nie rozłączając ust. Całowali się wolno, poznając wzajemną strukturę. Gdy się od siebie oderwali, Louis umieścił głowę na ramieniu starszego mężczyzny i wyszeptał:

– Nie chce niczego więcej.


End file.
